Change Logs
These changes should be present in any device-build that is created using PA as the base. Device specific tweaks (additions and/or removals) implemented on legacy builds or any non-official builds will NOT be listed here, these should instead be noted by the device maintainer/developer in the appropriate device thread. In an effort to keep this concise, minor bug fixes and optimizations will be omitted. Those can be viewed on Github and/or Gerrit. Major user-facing bug fixes would however be noted. 'Initial Release - AOSPA 4.0 Beta <2013-12-24>' *Built-in SuperSu *Advanced Power Menu *Enhanced Volume Buttons *Enhanced Volume Controls *Global Immersive Mode Toggle *Notification LED Light Controls *Actionable Status Bar Date/Time *Keyguard Quick Unlock standard *Disable full screen keyboard standard *Basic file browser (Documents ) *Exposed Google's Native App Privacy Controls *Recent/Clear All Button Combo (context aware) *Screenshot Delete Added to Screenshot Notification *Optional Lock Screen Transparency (blur effect WIP) *Optional Status Bar Battery Icons (mirrored in quick settings) *Quick Settings 2.0 (edit tiles from within the pull down panel) 'AOSPA 4.0 Beta 2 <2014-01-13>' *Updated SuperSU *Sprint Hidden Menu *Increasing Ringtone *Additional Quick Setting Tiles *Quick Settings Pulldown (statusbar right side) *See Through Lockscreen (blur effect implemented) Bug Fixes: *Fix Sprint data issues *Fix lockscreen blur rotation on tablets *Fix quick settings edit mode icon transparency *Fix possible force close when enabling see through lockscreen *Standardize notification LED app selector icon size 'AOSPA 4.0 Beta 3 <2014-01-20>' *Quick settings 3.0 *Maximize lockscreen widgets *Fix bug with rotation lock tile *Fix network tiles for CDMA devices *Fix graphical glitches on galaxy nexus *Update AOSP dialer icon to Google dialer icon *Separate device encryption password from lockscreen password *Contextual "on-the-spot" preference dialog (first implementation: Quick settings pull down) *AOSP dialer check (removes features that rely on AOSP dialer if Google dialer is installed) *Other AOSP bug fixes 'AOSPA 4.0 Beta 4 <2014-01-27>' *Restored two finger quick setting pull down *Improved lightbulb activation time on tablets *Immersive mode fixes (also, now a dual tile) *Network toggle tile is disabled if Google dialer is installed *Sleep tile long press opens power menu *Long press rssi (mobile network) tile takes you to data usage *Dimmed dual tile switch icon *Downloads notification now expandable (show download speed) *Fixed Nexus 10 bootanimation *Add SuperSU to settings, hide app from launcher *PA OTA fixes 'AOSPA 4.0 Beta 5 <2014-02-10>' *Quiet hours *National data roaming *Updated and fixed a few APNs *Enable transparency on Manta *Update ParanoidOTA (no longer requires root access) Bug Fixes *Custom notification LED code reworked *Download speed not showing/expanding *Quick settings fixes *Manta flashlight toggle fix *A few AOSP fixes 'AOSPA 4.0 Beta 6 <2014-02-17>' *Update to KVT49L (4.4.2_r2) AOSP change log 'AOSPA 4.1 Beta <2014-03-03>' *Notification Peek *Pie Control fixes *Bugs fixes 'AOSPA 4.2 Beta 2 <2014-03-25>' *Notification Peek wakelock fixes + tweaks *Immersive mode modifications *QuickSettings sound tile *Custom lock screen *Update App ops (App privacy) layout *Update download notification formatting 'AOSPA 4.2 Beta 3 <2014-04-01>' *Updated immersive tile drawables *Show live wallpaper in recent apps view *Switched from SuperSU to SuperUser Bug fixes *Custom lock screen blur crash *Pie control graphics bug on recents?? *On boot brightness bug *Random showing of nav bar in Pie mode *OTA fixex 'AOSPA 4.2 Beta 4 <2014-04-08>' *Added open source dialer lookup *Do not show advanced reboot options on secure lock screens *Fixed rare Pie’s freeze *Fix a LTE issue for Toro/Toroplus *Updated lightbulb notification drawable *Other Bug fixes 'AOSPA 4.2 Beta 5 <2014-04-22>' *Additional battery status option *Removed custom lock screen wallpaper (requires updated UI) *Added transparency to incoming call screen *Bug fixes 'AOSPA 4.3 Beta 1 <2014-04-29>' *Initial Hover release *Long press recent button to switch to last app *Pause and resume downloads *Make clear all recents button optional *PA OTA user interface updates *Update Documents UI (can now install apk files) Bug fixes *Documents UI crash when selecting from downloads tab *Quicksetting appear even if disabled (when pulling down over clock) *Pie freeze bug *Other generic fixes 'AOSPA 4.3 Beta 2 <2014-05-01>' *Ability to disable IME notification *Fix two finger pull down bug *Fix some Hover bugs *Updated in call UI *Bug fixes 'AOSPA 4.3 Beta 3 <2014-05-06>' *Launch floating mode apps from notification shade (long press) *Launch floating mode apps from recent apps *Incoming call in background *Hover black list *Root access modes (disabled, apps only, adb only, apps and adb) *Bug fixes 'AOSPA 4.3 Beta 4 <2014-05-13>' *Hover - swipe to dismiss *Optional low battery warning settings *Update circle battery design Bug fixes *QS tile text alignment *Incoming call answer ring position *Launch floating mode from recents *Hover blacklist *Hover notification button transparency 'AOSPA 4.3 Beta 6 <2014-5-23>' *Peek: - Logic improvements - Don’t show on sim pin - Implement blacklist feature *Hover: - Logic improvements - Don’t show on sim pin - Fixed notification clicker on some notifications - In call improvements - Once expanded current hover notification stay there until you touch outside or de-expand it. When incoming call notification drops down is locked and no other notifications are processed until call’s end. To dismiss it (hide), decline/accept call clicking the buttons or open the dialer tapping on the notification - Fix some spam - Hide on dismiss (even from a button inside notif, reflects live parent android notification removal) *Floating window: -Implement blacklist feature *General - Complete Italian translations of public git source (thank you crowdin contributers) - Dismiss IME when floating window is dismissed - Keep app when opening floating window from recents panel - Some upstream fixes - PAOTA fixes 'AOSPA 4.3 Beta 7 <2014-5-27>' Hover: * Fix all reported bugs * Revamped showing logic * While hover is expanded, tapping outside will not insta hide * Fix random invisible notifications. * Prevent another notification from showing over current one. * Fix handling of phone call notification in hover. General: * Added support for Peek app * Fixed an AOSP bug affecting hover * Cleaned blacklist code * New blacklist interface in apps settings * Fix crashes with incoming calls﻿ 'AOSPA 4.4 RC1 <2014-6-8>' General: *Fixes for Recents view, prevent NPEs *On boot keyguard dialog improvements *Cleanup LED implement a bit *Logical fixes Hover: *First public stable state *Various improvements *Improved Ticker handling, now will show for blacklisted apps *Don’t open current notification in floating if is from current foreground app *Smoothness Theme Engine: *Updated to latest CyanogenMod state *Officially 0-Day supported upstream changes *Fixed home button refreshing on applied theme Pie/Immersive: *Improved PIE’s trigger *Improved navbar handling *Cleanup of public API ParanoidOTA: *New Googly style (thanks +Austin Hill for concept drafting) *General fixes